


Estranhos

by kogilix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt confort, M/M, kinda sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: "Eu não posso continuar beijando outras pessoas e fingir que eles são você, não posso mais. Isso está me matando aos poucos..."Foi uma surpresa escutar aquilo, Felix não podia negar, nunca imaginaria que o rapaz sentado à sua frente com a cabeça baixa iria lhe dizer tais palavras. Ele parecia tão pequeno e tão... tão frágil.





	Estranhos

"Eu não posso continuar beijando outras pessoas e fingir que eles são você, não posso mais. Isso está me matando aos poucos..."

Foi uma surpresa escutar aquilo, Felix não podia negar, nunca imaginaria que o rapaz sentado à sua frente com a cabeça baixa iria lhe dizer tais palavras. Ele parecia tão pequeno e tão... tão frágil.

O Seo Changbin que conhecia não era assim, ele não chorava, ele não falava sobre seus sentimentos, ele preferia demonstrar mas apenas para algumas pessoas, Felix era uma delas. Seo era tão forte, ele aguentou quando o ruivo teve problemas com a família, nunca o abandonou, sempre, sempre deu o suporte emocional que o mais novo precisava ele sempre havia sido o lado racional da relação.

Felix era o contrário, sempre tomava decisões baseadas em emoções, sua racionalidade era jogada pela janela, por isso não aguentou, ver o ex ali daquela maneira era o que faltava para que seu coração se despedaçasse de vez.

Novamente.

Se ainda estivessem nos tempos bons, o choro do ruivo seria abafado pelo abraço que Seo, que com palavras de conforto seria o suficiente para que as lágrimas parassem vagarosamente, e os dois ficariam abraçados até tudo ficar calmo e pacífico de novo. Até eles ficarem bem de novo e a discussão seria esquecida.

Mas não era esse o caso, eles haviam terminados. As lágrimas de Felix ainda escorriam, Changbin não conseguia encarar nos olhos escuros do outro, Felix parecia tão pequeno sentado à sua frente naquele sofá antigo, eles tinham tantos momentos bons juntos, tantas coisas boas. Estavam no apartamento do australiano, um dia chegaram a dividir o local, hoje ele guardava os segredos que os dois compartilhavam.

Como chegaram nisso? Quando Felix e Changbin se tornaram essa confusão e lágrimas intermináveis.

"Hyung..." O ruivo choramingou. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, ele queria que o outro o abraçasse, ele mesmo queria abraçar o namorado. Ex. O australiano queria que eles esquecessem tudo e voltassem como eram, ele queria seu namorado de volta.

O silêncio era sufocante e parecia tirar o ar de todo mundo ali. O som da chuva nunca pareceu tão alto assim, nunca achou que um barulho que lhe trazia tanta paz iria lhe trazer tanto incômodo.

"Lix. Precisamos conversar sério. Não podemos continuar com isso..."

Felix encarou o rapaz sentado na sua frente, o toque da mão do mais velho em seus joelhos o forçaram a encará-lo, por um momento ele sentiu seu coração acalmar, a primeira vez na noite ele recebeu um olhar em troca. Seo o olhava como os velhos tempos cheio de cuidado e... amor.

Um sentimento que achou não existir mais ali. Não quando os dois tentavam atingir o outro em qualquer momento, seja na faculdade ou quando saiam com os amigos. Por mais que o casal não estivesse mais junto,o grupo de amigos ainda era o mesmo e o ciúme que Felix sentia toda vez que Changbin se aproximava demais de Hyunjin, e ele sabia que Changbin não gostava quando ele sentava no colo de Jisung ou até mesmo pegava alguma das blusas de Bang Chan para usar. Mas ainda sim fazia-o apenas para ter certeza que o outro estaria vendo e provavelmente ficaria pensando naquilo.

O ruivo não se orgulhava dessas atitudes, mas, era o único jeito que via de chamar a atenção do outro. O término deles foi algo que estava ali, mas ninguém realmente queria tocar nesse assunto. Seo estava cada vez mais ocupado com seu disco, sua carreira era a prioridade.

Talvez fosse nesse ponto que erraram, uma relação era feita pelos dois, não apenas uma das partes. Felix podia contar as várias vezes que ficou esperando o namorado chegar em casa para poder contar sobre sua nova peça, ou contar sobre alguma coisa que havia feito com Jeongin. Apenas para acordar no dia seguinte com a casa vazia, apenas uma mensagem em seu celular dizendo que não daria para voltar para casa.

Talvez as noites sozinho, telefones ignorados haviam feito que Changbin e Felix se tornassem desconhecidos.

"Binnie." Felix disse puxando o moreno para que pudesse o abraçar. Sentiu os braços do moreno rodearem sua cintura e o rosto dele afundar em seu peito. "Binnie." Disse novamente.

Pela respiração entrecortada do moreno sabia que ele estava chorando, seu Changbin estava chorando. O ruivo começou a fazer um carinho nos cabelos negros do outro, ele estava sentado no chão agora, deixando que o Seo o abraçasse devidamente.

Felix não conseguia escutar o que o outro falava mas pode entender alguma coisas, Changbin estava pedindo desculpas, por tudo, a cada palavra os braços envoltos na cintura do ruivo se apertavam mais, como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

"Shhh. Está tudo bem, Binnie. Está tudo bem."

Há algumas semana eles estariam brigando. Não estaria nada bem, Felix estaria em prantos e o Seo estaria com raiva, pegaria suas coisas e se trancaria em seu estúdio, da última vez que aconteceu eles terminaram.

"Me desculpa, Lix. Por favor, eu não posso ficar sem você, me perdoa."

"Binnie, respira. Vamos conversar quando você se acalmar." Felix não sabia de onde ele havia conseguido sua compostura de volta, sabia que ainda tinha lágrimas descendo em seu rosto, mas sua voz saiu firme. "Vem, levanta, vai lavar o rosto e nós conversamos. Vou fazer um chá."

Felix levantou primeiro puxando o moreno junto consigo. Seo não o encarou no primeiro momento, o rosto estava vermelho e as bochechas estavam inchadas. Mas ele sorriu fraco, apertando levemente a mão do ruivo que o segurava para então seguir para o banheiro.

O ruivo levou a mão aos cabelos os tirando da face, respirando fundo, ele foi para a pequena cozinha. Separou as coisas que precisaria para fazer o chá, depois de colocar a água para ferver, abriu o armário e pegou as duas xícaras mais próximas que alcançava, assim que colocou no balcão pode ver Seo voltar, um pouco mais calmo.

“Está melhor?”

“Um pouco.”

“Vou fazer seu favorito. Continua sendo erva-doce, né?”

“Lix…”

“Erva-doce com duas colheres de mel.”

“Felix.” Seo o chamou de modo mais assertivo o fazendo parar o que fazia e o encarar. “Precisamos conversar.”

“É acho que sim.”

Os dois se olharam, e a chaleira apitou. Rapidamente o ruivo serviu as duas xícaras e as levou para a pequena mesa, onde o outro já estava sentado segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Depois que se sentou, Felix não conseguiu dizer nada, o sentimento de mais cedo havia voltado, parecia que a qualquer momento ele iria quebrar, não fisicamente mas sim emocionalmente.

“Você acha que- Lix, você acha que não temos mais volta?” Seo disse não tocando em seu chá realmente. A chuva não se fazia tão presente no cômodo que eles estavam, mas Felix podia ver a chuva pela janela da lavanderia, de primeiro momento aquilo havia o deixado sem palavras.

“Não sei.”

Silêncio.

“E-Eu sei que fui negligente com nós… Com você. Mas acho que não podemos terminar assim…”

O líquido na sua frente parecia tão mais interessante. Mas talvez Felix concordasse, não queria terminar daquele jeito, seu apartamento ainda tinha muitas coisas do outro, sua vida ainda tinha Changbin demais nela.

“Eu não sei, Changbin. Não quero ficar de lado de novo, eu sentia que eu estava te atrapalhando…” Felix segurou um soluço. “Todas as vezes que eu te ligava e você dizia que ia voltar mas… mas na verdade estava em alguma festa ridícula, doi, Binnie, doí tanto.”

“Lix…”

“Doí saber que em um momento eu sou a pessoa mais importante para você e no outro você me ignora. Eu não consigo viver assim.”

Changbin segurou a mão dele.

“Eu não sei se eu aguentaria você saindo da minha vida de novo.”

Felix já chorava livremente, não soube como ele disse tudo isso, tudo que queria ter falado para o outro mesmo antes deles terem terminado. No entanto, ele estava falando agora e isso já valia a pena.

“Lix e-eu não sei o que dizer.”

O ruivo apenas negou com a cabeça, o que ele poderia dizer?

“Mas eu acho que podemos tentar de novo…”

Felix sabia onde ele estava querendo chegar com isso, eles deveriam voltar, lógico eles eram Felix e Changbin desde sempre, eles deveriam ser o que sempre foram.

“Binnie, não podemos tentar de novo até você saber o que você quer.” Entre soluços o australiano continuou, “Você vai começar um novo álbum agora, eu sei que não serei sua prioridade por um tempo, eu sei que eu pareço um filho da puta egoísta falando isso, mas, eu não quero ter um namorado ausente.”

“Lix, eu sei que fui relapso. Mas eu estou te pedindo mais uma chance…”

O ruivo o encarou.

“Só mais uma, eu posso ser o Binnie de antes… Por favor, eu preciso apenas que você me deixe tentar…”

Felix ponderou rapidamente, olhando aqueles mesmos olhos castanhos que adorava tanto,os mesmo que fizeram se apaixonar no colégio, ele já havia dado uma segunda chance para o outro, desde quando ele chegou em sua casa trazendo um ursinho e um buquê de rosas.

“E-Eu acho que podemos tentar de novo.”

O céu havia aberto novamente, a chuva havia dado uma trégua mesmo que com o céu cinza o sol poderia aparecer, assim como entre os dois. Felix e Changbin só precisavam de tempo, os dois talvez se resolveriam, voltariam a ser a dupla incrível que sempre foram.

A nova chance foi selada com um beijo simples, ainda com ambos deixando pequenas lágrimas descer em seus rostos, ambas de alívio. Como todo relacionamento os dois também tinham altos e baixos, precisavam apenas de um tempo e uma conversa clara para se resolverem.

Afinal, Felix e Changbin eram imbatíveis.


End file.
